edfandomcom-20200215-history
Tabitha St. Germain
Boston, Massachusetts, United States |Credits = Voice actress |Portrays = Nazz |Years = 1985-present}}Tabitha St. Germain is an award-winning Canadian stage actress, who has recently made the transition from stage work to voice work. She has since become one of the staple female voice actresses working with The Ocean Group in Vancouver, British Columbia. She voiced the character Nazz in the first episode of Season 1 of Ed, Edd n Eddy. Filmography Anime *''.hack//Roots'' - Asta, Nazo Grunty *''Black Lagoon'' - Roberta *''Boys Over Flowers'' - Yuki Matsuoka *''Death Note'' - Naomi Misora *''Dokkoida!?'' - Ruri Umeki / Edelweiss *''Dragon Ball Z'' (Ocean Dub) - Dende (child), Gotenks *''Earth Girl Arjuna'' - Sayuri Shirakawa *''Gundam SEED'' - Flay Allster, Birdy (Torii), Haro *''Gundam SEED Destiny'' - Birdy (Torii), Haro, Abby Windsor *''Hamtaro'' - Pashmina (AKA Mafura In Original Japanese Version), Cappy *''Infinite Ryvius'' - Criff Kei *''InuYasha'' - Nazuna, Sayo, Koume *''MegaMan NT Warrior'' - Maddy (Madoi or Madd) *''Mirmo!'' - Katie Minami *''Popotan'' - Konami, Unagi, Magical Girl Lilo *''Shakugan no Shana'' - Shana *''Star Ocean EX'' - Precis F. Newman *''Transformers: Armada'' - Alexis *''Transformers: Cybertron'' - Professor Suzuki *''Transformers: Energon'' - Alexis *''Tokyo Underground'' - Shiel Messiah *''Yumeria'' - Neneko *''Zoids Fuzors'' - Sandra, Ciao, Female TV Announcer *''Ranma 1/2'' - Yuki Onna Animation *''Action Man'' - Fidget Wilson *''Ay Quiero Del Mundo'' - Polly Polez *''Barbie: Fairytopia'' - Dandelion *''Barbie: Mermaidia'' - Dandelion *''Being Ian'' - Sandi Crocker *''Bionicle 2: Legends of Metru Nui'' and Bionicle 3: Web of Shadows - Nokama *''Captain Flamingo'' - Milo Powell/Captain Flamingo *''Care Bears: Adventures in Care-a-Lot'' - Cheer Bear *''Class of the Titans'' - Persephone, Aphrodite, Psyche *''Devil Kings'' - Bramble *''Dragon Booster'' - Spratt *''D'Myna Leagues'' - Nikki Tinker *''Ed, Edd n Eddy'' - Nazz (Season 1, Episode 1 only) *''El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera'' - Mindilio/La Huelgita *''George of the Jungle'' - Magnolia, Tooky Tooky *''Krypto the Superdog'' - Andrea, Melanie *''Martha Speaks'' - Martha *''Mucha Lucha'' - Penny Plutonium *''My Little Pony ''- Minty, Wysteria, Thistle Whistle and Fiesta Flair *''My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic'' - Rarity, Granny Smith, Mrs. Cake, Rarity's mom, Photo Finish, Princess Luna, Derpy Hooves, Suri Polomare, and many other characters. *''LEGO Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu'' - Mistaké (Seasons 8 and 9) *''Popeye's Voyage: The Quest for Pappy'' - Olive Oyl, Swee'Pea *''Pucca Funny Love'' - Pucca, Ring Ring *''Storm Hawks'' - Dove *''Super Noobs'' - Jennifer Shope *''Team Galaxy'' - Brett *''X-Men: Evolution'' - Danielle Moonstar *''Scary Godmother: Halloween Spooktacular'' - Scary Godmother *''Scary Godmother: The Revenge of Jimmy'' - Scary Godmother Trivia * She is the only voice actress to portray Nazz that hasn't also portrayed May Kanker. In fact, she is also the only voice actress in the entire show's cast that hasn't voiced a Kanker sister. External links *Tabitha St. Germain's Official Website *Tabitha St. Germain at the Internet Movie Database *Tabitha St. Germain at Anime News Network Category:Cast Category:The Real World